fisikafandomcom-20200215-history
Pembicaraan Pengguna:Sannse
Thank you for your support. N/A(bicara) 16:36, 7 Desember 2006 (UTC) :No problem :) -- sannse (talk) 16:49, 7 Desember 2006 (UTC) Changing name of this wiki Dear Sannse, I've talked to Nein that he can maintain no longer this wiki because lack of participants. As we discussed it, we came to broadened title which covers both physics and mathematics; and also other areas: equation (or in Indonesian: persamaan). Because of that I propose to change this wiki's name. As you can see, I've already change the main page, with permission from Nein, of course. New name would be like: persamaan (persamaan.wikia.com). Thank you. viri 18:49, 21 Desember 2006 (UTC) :Hi viri, sorry for the slow repy. I can request this, if both of you are sure about the name, but it may take a while to get the change made. I take it you will need the Wiki Fisika: namespace changed too? What should this be? Wiki Persamaan: or just Persamaan: ? It would be good to hear from Nein on this too :) thanks -- sannse (talk) 11:58, 29 Desember 2006 (UTC) I suggest that we use just the namespace Persamaan, just to make it as simple as possible. viri 18:34, 2 Januari 2007 (UTC) :Sannse, I think I agree with Viri (namespace persamaan). Sorry too for this late reply. And happy new year you two! N/A(bicara) 18:40, 2 Januari 2007 (UTC) ::And to you :) I've asked Angela to make this change -- sannse (talk) 18:52, 2 Januari 2007 (UTC) De-Sysop I am requesting de-sysop for my self. I am quite a lot of busy until end of the year. Thank you. --N/A(bicara) 07:51, 21 Februari 2007 (UTC) :I'm too. Thank you.--viri 07:55, 21 Februari 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, please see my reply on Cerita Silat :) thanks -- Sannse 09:14, 21 Februari 2007 (UTC) Thank you for your quick response, Sannse. I am boring in involving too many no-body-project (w:tolololpedia, w:ceritasilat, w:fisika, w:indonesia, w:id.karlmay). I think keep this only this one (today). N/A(bicara) 15:09, 21 Februari 2007 (UTC) :Is there any way you can encourage other Indonesian people to these wikis? Perhaps by going to forums and other communities and talking about the wikis, or even by talking about them in person at clubs and university groups... it's always hard to start up a new community, and can easily get discouraging, but if you succeed it can be great fun :) -- Sannse 17:49, 21 Februari 2007 (UTC) It seems that w:tolololpedia comes back to live, thanks to Agus_elex_2005 and Totty. But others wiki not yet. For w:fisika, I've already tried in a miling-list of mathematicians by putting their new proposed equations and laws there. But they like more to discuss it in miling list instead in that wiki :(. N/A(bicara) 09:07, 22 Februari 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's hard to get people to move from their comfort zone to somewhere new. Perhaps you could get permission from them to copy their work here, and to copy some of the discussions about them too. That way there would be a better record of them, and that might persuade them to come here to modify them. Hopefully you can get content here that is going to pull in people and then they might hang around -- Sannse 14:13, 22 Februari 2007 (UTC)